metalfandomcom-20200223-history
Autotheism
Autotheism is the third studio album by American technical death metal band The Faceless. It was released on August 14, 2012 through Sumerian Records. The album debuted at number 50 on the Billboard 200, number 3 on the Top Hard Rock Albums, number 13 on the Top Independent albums, number 18 on Top Rock albums, and hit number 1 on the CMJ radio loud rock chart. Recording and Production The record was recorded at Keene's home studio in Los Angeles over the fall and summer of 2012. Preproduction versions of almost every song had been previously recorded by Keene throughout 2011, along with an additional song which ultimately was not used for the record. Keene noted that this track was better suited for his solo project and that the song would eventually see the light of day under that project name. Some of the guitar tracking for the preproduction captured a natural, raw quality and ended up being used in the final album versions of the songs. Keene approached the recording of Autotheism differently than previous records. All guitar and bass was recorded direct and drums were tracked live right in Keene's living room. Keene states that 7 different guitars were used to achieve the broad array of tones heard, including his infamous neon green Washburn WM526, a 1959 historic Gibson Les Paul, a Bernie Rico Jr, as well as a chambered guitar made of carbon fiber. Evan Brewer debuted the use of fretless bass in The Faceless on two tracks on a whim of experimentation in the studio. Keene also explored a more industrial influence, creating "post-apocalyptic" percussion sequences on many of the tracks. This played a big part in giving the record its distinctly dark quality. Another key quality of Autotheism came from Keene's time spent on experimenting with string arrangements and keyboard sequencing. The lyrics were written largely in the studio. A process that Keene and Ficco described as "grueling, but rewarding". An outline for the story of the lyrics was written, followed by the individual topics for each song. Then, Keene and Ficco worked out the lyrics and phrasing as they went along with the recording process. "The bulk of the time was spent on the writing of the lyrics and phrasing. Once that part was complete, the actual recording flew by. Geoff is an exceptionally easy vocalist to record and produce" said Keene. A guest appearance by Keene's long time friend and infamous youtube sensation Sergio "The Sexy Sax Man" Flores appears on the track "Deconsecrate". Keene's mother also contributes harmonizing background vocals on the track "Emancipate". Track listing Lyrics written by Michael Keene and Geoffrey Ficco. Music written by Michael Keene, except where noted. Personnel ;The Faceless *Geoffrey Ficco – lead vocals *Michael Keene – guitar, clean vocals, keys *Wes Hauch – guitar *Evan Brewer – bass *Lyle Cooper – drums ;Guest appearances *Sergio Flores – saxophone on “Deconsecrate” *Tara Keene – backing vocals on “Emancipate” ;Production *Michael Keene – production, recording, mixing, mastering Other *Marcelo Vasco – artwork References Category:2012 albums